Where's Sora?
by Kawairashii hikari
Summary: tai turned around and noticed that Sora wasn't with them anymore. "Where's Sora!" Tai yells at everyone as they hunch their shoulders. TaiXSora


**Just a one shot I suppose. I love Digimon!! Tai was mah first anime crush.**

**XOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXP**

"Sora! Come back here!" Tai yelled looking around every corner of vast land known as the Digital World. He scratched his head he was dumbfounded, he didn't know where the heck she could be.

Agumon looks up at him, "Where is she Tai?"

"I don't know Agumon; it isn't like her to run off like that."

Matt says, "Well, wherever she is just let her be."

Tai turns around to Matt angry, "What if she's in trouble?!"

Matt replies, "She has Biyomon with her Tai she's not totally helpless."

"I guess your right, but we can't just move on without her."

Mimi says, "I can go look for her!"

Tai says loudly, "NO! Cause then you'll end up missing and then you'll start crying. We DON"T need that."

"What are you trying to say Tai?"

Gomamon says, "That you cry a lot."

Palmon retorts, "Don't say that about Mimi."

Mimi starts to cry, she says through her sobs, "I can't… believe…. You guys…. Say I cry… a lot."

Tai holds his head frustrated, "Where's Sora?" He asks irritated looking off into the distance.

Joe says back to Mimi, "Calm down Mimi…. You don't have to cry."

She looks up at him, she says, "I'm not crying!"

Izzy says, "Well Tai… do you know when she strayed away from the group."

"Uh… maybe about ten minutes ago?"

"I meant where were we?" Izzy asks pulling out his laptop. Looking at the overall area that they were in. Tai points to the left. "Uh… over there?"

T.K. points to the right, "No tai we were over there." "I think you might be right T.k. over there Izzy." Matt says, "I could've sworn we were just over there." He points to the North.

Mimi points to the south, the part they haven't even walked into yet. "I thought we were over there."She says. Matt sighs, "Mimi we haven't even walked that way yet."

Mimi says, still crying lightly, "Well I don't know okay!" Everyone cringes at her loud voice.

Sora says off in the distance to Biyomon, "That must be Mimi; we better hurry up and get back to the others."

Biyomon nods her head in agreement with Sora as they start to run to where they hear the scream emit from. Izzy turns off and closes up his lap top and puts it back on his back. He says, "Well since everybody's confused as to where we just came from there's no point in me trying to track back."

Matt says, "We should just wait here for her."

Tai asks, "What if she never comes around this way? What if she goes off into some far, vast part of the Digital World. Then what happens?"

"What do you want us to do Tai? Look for her so we can get lost ourselves? That's stupid."

"I wasn't saying that! I was thinking about maybe can scream so she can hear us if she doesn't know where she's going!"

T.K. says, "I'll do it."

Tai says, "I was thinking more on the lines of Mimi doing it. She has a high shrill voice when she screams and everything. So Mimi… are you up for the challenge?"

She sits down on the ground. "No I am not up for it." Tai pleads, "But… _Mimi_…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOX**

Sora says, "I don't hear Mimi's screaming anymore… where is Tai when you need him?"

Biyomon says, "He's probably going berserk trying to figure out where you are right now."

"Yeah he probably is."

**XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXXPXOXOXOXO**

Tai says to Mimi, "Sora would do it for you if you went missing."

"She would?"

"Yeah she would."

"Okay then…" She stands up. "Sooooooooooraaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Everyone around her holds their ears; her scream was freaking ear blasting. Sora does in fact hear Mimi scream again and runs in the direction of it.

Sora ends up standing by a tree right where everybody else is, out of breath, her and Biyomon. Tai runs u to her and hugs her as she hugs him back.

She catches her breath as she lets go of him.

He asks, "Where did you go Sora?"

"Huh? Where did I go…? … Oh. Can't a girl use the bathroom in privacy?"

Tai grins, "You could have at least told us you were going to the bathroom!!"

"Well I wasn't thinking about that."

Matt responds, "Obviously."

She smiles, "Shut up Matt!"

**XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOPXOX**

**Well, yesh, she went to the bathroom in the show. They FREAKING never implied that anyone had to use the bathroom except in the one episode when Devimon made them think that were inside this wonderful mansion with food, nice beds, and a bathroom that Tai and Agumon went in.**

**Tai was like, "I don't need you to come to the bathroom with me. Really I think that you're the one who's scared."**

**Agumon, "I don't even wanna talk about it Tai." He says in the stall. He continues, "I don't know if that big green guy scared you but he definitely scared me."**

**LOL. I remembered that off the top of my head! Yesh, I watched it too many times.**


End file.
